Blood Crisis
by Noble42
Summary: What happens when the night class don't get their blood tablets. What will Yuki do and will Kaname come to help?  Fine out KanaxYuki
1. Chapter 1

Blood Crisis

_This is my first fan fictions so don't expect me to do great but if I do than that's good. I do not own anything of vampire knight._

It's been 2 years. 2 long years since Kaname left me in the night class. Then one year after I joined them as a pure blood vampire Kaname had to go to do some business for the counsel. He's been gone for 3 months now, haven't hurde from him since.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Not again it's only 7pm so early.

"Yuki-sama, sorry for waking you but there is an urgent matter at hand here" A male voice said.

It must be Takuma well it's normal since I am the Dorm president "Just give me a sec Takuma I'll just get changed.

I went to my wardrobe and got out my night class uniform then put it on. I was just about to open the door when it opened for me. And I was right it was Takuma he was the Vice Dorm President until Kaname gets back then I'm going o be Vice Dorm president but that day has not come.

"Walk with me Takuma" and Yuki then started walking to the entry of the Night Dorm.

"Yuki-sama, there is a problem. You know how we haven't gotten knew package for a week now" He nervously waited for a response.

"Yes"

"Well I contacted the company that makes them and they said that there's a malfunction in the factory and they need to repair it"

"And how long will that take?"

"Well to put it shortly we won't be getting any blood tablets for a month" Takuma worryingly said. Yuki suddenly stopped walking and turned to Takuma. He was anxiously waiting for a response.

"What!" The pureblood yelled

"We won't be getting blood tablets for a month" The nervous man replied.

"But that would make the whole night class lusting for blood" Yuki said. Takuma started looking at Yuki suspiciously.

"What will we do Yuki-sama?"

"I've got a plan" She replied with a cheeky face. Takuma started to get then walked to the rail and saw the night class all gathered up. When the night class saw their superior they all bowed."Are you people fine with human blood" Yuki said. Some students gasped and others looked suspicious.

She finally got a reply "Yes".

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it so far. There will be more coming and please leave a review so I know what you think of it so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Crisis

_Thanks for the reviews your very motivating.  
>I do not own anything of vampire knight.<em>

A blond haired Noble popped out from the crowd after Yuki stated that question.

"Yuki-sama may I ask what is this question is needed for" Yuki glared at the Noble making him quite nervous. She realized that the vampire asking her that type of question would be Hanabusa Aidou.

"Well to answer your question Aidou I have just been informed by Takuma that we will not be receiving any blood tablets for a whole month now" the whole night class started to whisper to each other or gasp while some student who tried to impress her didn't react.

"But Yuki-sama what will we use to quench our thirst" She the thought for a second then looked at the night class again.

"Well I was thinking that we could somehow get blood from the day class" Aidou for surprise did not ask the question this time instead it was Ruka who came out.

"What I think we would all like to know is how are you going to get it" with that question said Takuma came out of the darkness of the hall and walked up to the rail were Yuki was leaning on.

"Well there is a blood donation truck coming to the academy, we could maybe take some blood from the truck"

Kain was the third vampire to pop out of the crowd "but there are hardly any humans that donate blood anyway".

"I think I can fix that" Yuki then turned around while saying" classes are canceled for today and do not misbehave or there will be consequences, Aidou come and meet me outside my room and Takuma arrange an assembly tonight"

Takuma then walking out of the dorms to the chairmen's office to ask Kaien for the surprise assembly.

As Takuma was doing that, Yuki waited for Aidou to arrive outside her room. As the noble arrived Yuki stopped leaning on the door and stood up.

"What is the reason you wanted me Yuki-sama"

"Well as you know there will be an assembly happening tonight. Well the reason I called it was to persuade the day class students to donate blood with my powers."

"What do you need me for then?"

"Well if everything doesn't go to plan with the day class girls I'll need you to convince them with their addiction for you".

"As you wish Yuki-sama" The blond then bowed with pleasure.

" Well we must get going the assembly will start shortly" The pureblood started walking towards the assembly area with Aidou following her.

_Meanwhile at the assembly area_

All the day class have arrived and taken seats and have started murmuring about what the surprise assembly is about.

"I heard that the dorm president of the night class is coming as well as Aidou!" The girls started screaming among themselves.

"Alright everyone be quite and take your seats!" Kaien started shouting." Now this surprise assembly is more like an anouncment ok so there will be a blood donation truck coming.

Some of the girls started going "eww" at the sound of blood donations.

Kaien waited for the students to be quite again "Now here are Yuki-sama and Aidou to come talk to you and stay quite" After the announcement most of the students became excited to see them. The two vampires then walked onto the stage. The day class didn't know the night class were vampires.

"You all know that the blood donation truck is coming to the school" This time the students didn't react but just kept listening "We would like you all to donate blood"

"But some of us don't want to Yuki-sama" She thought this is the time to start using her powers.

Her eyes started glowing red and went into the human's minds and told them to donate blood. Aidou had a worried face. Yuki successfully persuaded the day class to donate blood when the truck comes. Luckily Yuki also made them to forget what happened so her identity as a vampire remained secret.

"The assembly is dismissed" After that the day class all walked out and went to their rooms.

A/N: Wow fast update a day after the first chapter. Once again please leave review of your thoughts and be motivational and I will be updating soon but not as quick though.


End file.
